girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Dingbot Prime/Mad
Iss more FUN to talk uv all dis time-travelink, but Hy like der idea uv more Dingbots. Und Hy dunt lik der idea ov more pairs ov doxes. Hiff hyu had ein dingbot, vouldn't hyu make more ov dem? Altgorl 07:21, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Mad page or Forum page? Look at all the "Who supports this theory boxes..."(here after refer to as "Boxes") That somehow feels, wrong. The /Mad pages have been used by contributors to express thoughts and speculations not allowed on main pages. Essentially they have been used often like the forum pages. Wide free ranging interactive discussion. This was fun and as you can see got a good deal of participation. The Boxes stop the interaction. And they clutter up the works. I say move this article to a forum page an let people have at it. This was not really a page written for the format it is being given. --Rej ¤¤? 01:20, 13 August 2009 (UTC) : Not dot Hy haf enny say in dese tings, bot Hy dunt lak der boxes. Eder dere iz dizcuzion allowed or dere iz not. If sumting iz in der wrong plaze, vy not chust re-title und muv der page? Ef Hy maks a page und gots hit wrong, Hy vould very much appreeziate ef sumbuddy duz dis for me. Der boxes iz "clunky". Dey maks hit luk lak ve iz voting on a conzept. "Mine idea iz better dan yours, zee how menny supporterz hit gots?" (Mine hopinion.) Altgorl 04:04, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :: There's too many boxes, the page is incorrectly laid out in general, and discussion is NOT allowed on the Mad pages because that's what Forum pages are for. Mad pages are for ideas, theories and concepts not currently supported by canon but are fun to think about. It's more formal than discussion. Take a look at the Lostpedia when you have a chance - they have a lot more WAG going on than we do, on the average, and they're very well organised over there. This was, in theory, modelled on their structure. :: Rej, if Mad pages were the same as Forum pages, then one classification is redundant. What would the point be then? -- Corgi 04:57, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :: You guuuuys... Mad pages are not supposed to be forums. What you're supposed to do, if you want a back-and-forth discussion, is create "Forum:Dingbot Prime" and put a link to that forum at the bottom of the mad page. Does anybody even read the forum posts or the instructions right there on the page? Why do I even bother writing this stuff? (/rhetorical). I apologize if the instructions aren't clear, but I'm not sure how I could make them more clear. :: As for the purpose of the boxes, it's to show that these theories are not universally believed and don't have any kind of authority. It's not about a contest. It's about giving everyone a license to write whatever far-fetched crazy theories we want without misleading new readers into thinking that this is what everyone believes. I welcome a further discussion of the theory support template over here where it goes. :: — m (talk) 05:06, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::: Hi, m, I'm finally starting to get what you've been saying about theory (Mad) pages. The problem with your instructions are that they are contradicted elsewhere on the wiki. Particularly on the speculation page, where it is implied that Mad pages are for cutting loose. Creating a Mad page does not preload the theory policy on that page so how are newbies to know your rules until after it is too late? Also theory policy appears long and in fine print. Not an inducement to study it. --Rej :::The point with this page is it belongs w/o the boxes in a forum. Pieces of the forum might eventually make good theories. Then we restart this page from there. The easiest thing to do here might be to revert to preboxes. move this to :Forum:Dingbot Prime (though Forum:Prime Dingbots is more like what we have to deal with. I count about four different ones so far. Castle Wulfenbach, Strumhalten, Coffee Shop, Castle Heterodyne.) --Rej ¤¤? 05:24, October 10, 2009 (UTC) i did some page clean-up.--Bosda Di'Chi 18:19, January 5, 2012 (UTC)